Harry Potter and the Charm of San Francisco
by Charming Marauders
Summary: Harry Potter Meets Charmed. Harry is now a WhiteLighter and learns all about a different type of magic. Finally Updated 3805
1. Chapter One:The New Beginning

**Harry Potter and the Charm of San Francisco**

**By Charming Marauders**

**Chapter One - The New Beginning

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Charmed or any related syndicates and settings. However the plot is mine as are any characters and settings you do not recognise.

A.N.: This is the same content but I just figured out how to do breaks.

* * *

Harry arrived at the top of San Francisco Bay Bridge in a flurry of white sparkles, looked around to see where he was and saw an amazing sunset, which he would remember forever.

Harry Potter, wizard extraordinaire, was confused, how was he still here? Why did he have flesh and bones and feel alive, when he had died? These are the two prominent questions going round his head.

He wished he knew, but decided that he was here for a specific reason so, running a hand through his hair, he sat down, waiting for something to happen.

Harry had been sitting looking at the sunset for about ten minutes, when his quick seeker's eyes saw swirling white lights, and the figure of a man appeared before him. The man was of medium build and fairly tall with sandy brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hi, Harry," he said. "I know you're wondering who I am, where you are, why you're here and many other things. I'm Leo Wyatt and I'm an Elder."

"Erm, should I know what one of those is?"

"No that's why I'm here," he said. "Elders are the people who are in charge of people who have died and because of all the good they've done in their life become a sort of guardian angel."

"Where is here? And is that why I'm not dead? I've become one of these White Lighters?" Harry asked.

"This is San Francisco and in a word yes. Because of your constant vigilance against Voldemort in the final battle and all the good you have done in your school career and beyond. You have become one of the rare few wizards to become a White Lighter."

"Wow, this is a lot to take in." Harry mused to himself, to Leo he said: "Can I still do my magic or do I have to learn to live without it?"

"Because you are already magical you are allowed to carry your wand which we have for you, and you can use it when ever you want. But you now have new powers. You have the ability to heal any wound but unfortunately not the dead. You can Orb, which is a bit like your Apparating, which is one of the powers that you do not have now. Orbs are the white-ish sparkles you may have seen me arrive by, that is how we get around."

"Okay... Is there anything else I need to know? And what exactly do White Lighters do?"

"You also have the ability to sense your charge."

"Erm, charge...?"

"Yes, you will be assigned a charge once you have proved that you are worthy of one. You must learn how to Orb properly and eventually over long distances and you must read the handbook."

"Right. What sort of charge? A person?"

"Yes a person, most likely a witch but you may get a human you must protect who has done lots of good in their life and will become a White Lighter when they die."

"Ok, I've got a few questions though." Harry said tentatively.

"Yes, I'm here to help you so ask away."

Harry thought for a minute of two then sad: "Is this my body?"

"Yes and no," Leo told him. "It's an exact replica as we cannot exhume anyone. There is also a few differences. If you get stabbed, for example then the hole will heal instantly. Or if you are blown up the orbs you are now made of will re-constitute you back together."

"Erm... blown up?"

"Yes one of my charges has the power of speeding up particles therefore blowing stuff up."

"Ok, Orbing. How do I do that?"

"That's simple," Leo said almost joyfully.

"All you have to do is think about where you want to be, concentrate on that point. And you should move there. The handbook will tell you in more detail."

"Ok. You mentioned healing..."

"Yes, you will have to find the trigger yourself but the handbook will explain all that as well as a few helpful hints on other things."

"Okay, one last thing. Oh no maybe two."

"The first one?" Leo asked.

"Do I need to eat and drink and do normal human stuff?"

"Yes, you should act just as you normally would."

"Okay, where do I live?"

"You will live in a flat which is an exact replica of rooms from your house when you were alive. You won't pay rent as it is on Elder owned land and you don't get paid for being a Whitelighter as you're dead. All of your clothes are already in the closets."

"Oh, my friends and family. Will I ever be able to see them and talk to them again?"

"Not yet, once they have had time to grieve you will be able to see them but not for long. This is only because they are magical and you suddenly arriving not dead will only surprise them a little."

"Okay, I think I'm ready to go to my new home."

"I will take you there and you can get used to all this and start reading to handbook. I'll bring you your wand tomorrow morning. For now just get some sleep." He said holding his hand out for Harry to take.

* * *

Harry took Leo's hand and found himself standing in the middle of a room, which looked just like his sitting room, feeling slightly nauseous.

"There's food in the fridge and you should know where everything is. I'll see you tomorrow." And with that he orbed out.

Harry, still a little confused walked into the familiar surroundings of his kitchen. Got some grapes from the fridge, a can of cola from the cupboard and walked through the sitting room to his bedroom.

He ate the grapes and drank slowly thinking over all that had happened that day.

He had died in St. Mungo's that morning. Felt like he was being lifted to heaven but found himself on top of a bridge in America. And now was sitting in his bed as good as alive again.

With these thoughts he fell asleep without even taking off his glasses.

* * *

A.N.: This is my first go at a fan fiction so please read and enjoy. Please review even if this story is bad, constructive criticism will help me make it better. 


	2. Chapter Two: The Handbook

**Harry Potter and the Charm of San Francisco**

**By Charming Marauders**

**Chapter Two - The Hand Book

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Charmed or any related syndicates and settings. However the plot is mine as are any characters and settings you do not recognise.

A.N.: _Italics _are what is read in the handbook, or thoughts. This is the same content as before but I figured out how to do breaks.

* * *

Harry woke up the next morning at about 11 and remembered the events of the previous day and felt more alive than ever.

Then the thoughts hit him: He was dead. It felt weird to be here now. _Was all that a dream? Could I really have died and come back as one of these Whitelighters?_

He walked through to his sitting room and saw his wand lying on the coffee table next to a book he didn't recognise.

_It can't've been a dream then_ he thought as he saw the title of the book - _The Whitelighter's Handbook; a Guide for Whitelighters Everywhere_.

"Well," Harry said to himself. "This must be real. I'll go and get some food and start to read this."

Harry poured out some Quidditch Crunch and tipped on some milk, ate them, changed his clothes and started to read.

_The Whitelighter's Handbook; a Guide for Whitelighters Everywhere_.

_Introduction: Basic Whitelighter Facts_

_The pacifistic Whitelighter is a force of good magic and is governed by the Elders. _

_A person becomes a Whitelighter when they die because of all the good they've done in their life. _

_A Whitelighter is normally a human with no special powers; they could be a doctor, a student, a lawyer. In very rare circumstances a wizard will become a Whitelighter. A wizard Whitelighter is allowed to carry and use their wand; however they are not allowed to use unforgivable curses or jinx anyone, even a demon, you may stun them if there is no other option. _

_It is not common for a Whitelighter to become an Elder however, if you do extreme good under dire circumstances with no regard for your self then it is possible that the only way forward is up. _

_Chapter 1 - Orbing_

_As you know you have the ability to Orb try these 4 steps to learn how. _

_Step 1: _

_Stand up and close your eyes _(so Harry did but had to open them again to read the next step!)

_Step 2:_

_Think of the place you want to be such as another room of your flat. _

_Step 3:_

_Let all feelings drift out of you and to that place. _

_Step 4:_

_You should now be standing in that place. _

Harry closed the book, put it back on the coffee table and thought he'd try it.

He closed his eyes, thought about his bedroom and let everything flow through the wall to his room. He felt as if all the particles that made him had been broken away from each other and moved through the air and he felt his feet land on the bed and his knees buckled with the strange experience. He tried again Orbing into his sitting room and managing to keep his balance as he landed.

Harry sat on the sofa and picked up the book again. His hand had brushed his wand but he could not quite bring himself to use it yet, so he opened the book and read the second chapter.

_Chapter 2 - The Art of Sensing_

_As a Whitelighter you have the ability to sense your charge(s)._

_Sensing can be as easy as all of your other senses but harder the further away the charge is. _

_If your charge is in the underworld (see chapter 5) you can only sense them if you are also "under ground" and vice versa if you are "underground" you cannot hear them when they call you (see chapter 4) from "above ground." _

_To sense you must first close your eyes and the focus you mind on the signal given out by your charge's DNA. This is a bit like tuning a radio to the correct station or finding a blip on a radar. Once you have found your charge you can Orb to them. _

_Sensing can be used at any time and is most useful in demon attacks as you are able to sense if they are being held captive in the underworld or how near to dying they are. _

Harry closed the book and wondered if he should try sensing. He decided to but as he didn't have a charge he would try to find his son James as his DNA was partly the same as Harry's own.

Harry closed his eyes and thought of little James. He could feel a part of him moving away towards James's body and he felt like he was connected to James, like he was a muggle radar scanning for the small blip that was his son so far away in what he now felt sure was number 12 Grimmauld Place, which he had inherited from Sirius ten years ago, now his and Ginny's home, filled with many memories of good and bed Good, His and Ginny's first kiss that summer after Sirius went through the veil. "Sirius," Harry said suddenly coming out of that trance of his son's blip that had brought the memories. _Can I see him? That was the one thing that made me not afraid of dying,_ he thought. _Well, that and seeing my parents properly for the first time._ Talking to them and Sirius was the one thing he wanted to do when he died and now it seemed as if he would never do that.

* * *

A.N.: Please Review. 


	3. Chapter Three: The Neighbourhood

**Harry Potter and the Charm of San Francisco**

**By Charming Marauders**

**Chapter One - The Neighbourhood**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Charmed or any related syndicates and settings. However, the plot is mine, as are any characters and settings you do not recognise.

* * *

After a lot of thought, Harry decided it was time to have a look around the neighbourhood and maybe meet other Whitelighters.

He looked around for a key to the front door and found one in his bedside cabinet drawer and a spare in the drawer by the kitchen sink, where there were a few oddments such as string, nails, a hammer, and a screwdriver.

* * *

He opened his front door for the first time, closed and locked it behind him, then remembered his wand. _Even here, I need to be able to defend myself while I'm still learning,_ he mused, letting himself back in and grabbing his wand from the coffee table, shoving it in his back pocket, something he still did, even after all of Moody's warnings about elementary wand safety.

* * *

Harry found that his flat was on the first floor of a three-story building, and that the digit printed on his door was a 5, his lucky number!

Harry walked down the stairs at the end of the hall and found that the front door was ajar. This brought back the memory of a joke Ron had told him once.

Flashback --

"When's a door not a door?" Ron asked Harry, as they were walking through the back door into the Burrow's kitchen.

"I don't know," Harry said half-heartedly, as he saw that the room was empty.

"When it's a jar!" Ron said, not noticing Harry's lack of enthusiasm.

Flashback Over --

Harry smiled at the thought of his best friend, and as he was walking along the road, not noticing where his feet were taking him, he wondered what Ron, Hermione, and their families were doing at that moment.

* * *

After many minutes of walking, Harry found himself outside what looked like a cluster of local shops. He decided to go into the nearest shop and see if America was any different from England.

The doors slid open with a whoosh that reminded Harry of Hedwig's wings going past his head as she delivered the post. He walked through the door and saw many people who were in the midst of the hustle of weekly shopping. Harry looked around and saw displays of food not unlike the ones he was used to seeing at home whenever he helped Ginny with the shopping.

"Hello sir, is there anything I can help you with?" said a voice to his left.

"Erm, no thank you. I'm just looking around," Harry said, slightly startled.

"You look like you've lost something, are you sure you don't need any help?"

"Well, to tell you the truth I was wondering how to get home," Harry said, grateful that this man seemed to want to help. "I've just gotten here, and I was thinking and ended up at this store, and I don't even know what road my flat's on."

"Ah, that is a problem, sir," the shop assistant said kindly. "Are you a new Whitelighter?"

"Yes," said Harry. "Are you?"

"No, I'm just a normal human who knows about magic and runs a little shop the Whitelighters can get their food from."

"Oh, do you know how I can get home?" Harry asked.

"Would you like me to ask someone to orb you back? I'm sure they could find your flat for you," the shopkeeper offered.

"If that's not too much trouble, please," Harry said, thankful that the people here were nice, even if it was hard to understand their accents.

"It's no trouble at all. -Travers!" he called to one of the shop assistants. "Adam, could you take Mr.…"

"Potter, Harry Potter," Harry supplemented.

"-Mr. Potter back to his house? He doesn't know the street name."

"Of course, can't have any lost Whitelighters or there'll be no one to guide everyone else!" Said Adam.

"Thank you very much, and thank you for being so kind, Mr. …- sorry I don't know your name."

"Norris, Terrence."

"Yes, thank you for your help."

"That's no problem, please come back once you're used to this place," he said jovially.

"Of course," replied Harry. "Lead the way, Mr. Travers."

"Please call me Adam," said Adam.

"Okay, Adam. So how exactly are we going to find my flat?"

"Well, tell me all the details you remember about it."

"It's a three-story, red, brick building with an electric front door. -Erm, my flat was number five and it was on the first floor. Oh, and it has a blue door," Harry added.

"Well, that narrows it down to about eight places! Is there anything else you remember?" Adam asked.

"Erm, there was a blackbird's nest in a big oak tree outside," Harry said, suddenly remembering this detail

"Right, I think I know where you mean. It's on Oak Street. All of the streets are named after the trees that grow best in the gardens!" Adam told him with his hand out.

* * *

"Well, thanks," said Harry, when they orbed to the foot of the oak tree. "This looks like it. -Erm… How do I get in? The door was ajar when I left."

"You hold the black card on the key-ring against the key-sign by the intercom," Adam explained.

"Thanks for your help. If you need anything, I'm in flat 5," Harry said, thankful that he was back.

"Sure, any time. See you around," Adam answered, waving as he walked away.

* * *

A.N. Thanks to the reviewers of chapter Two:

ItsMajesty - Glad you liked it, really it was just easier for me to put the handbook stuff in than explain it. Harry's death comes in to it lots later. Also I will probably have some random demons attack him (or his charge), and maybe Darryl or Sherridin, I don't know yet. Thank you so much for reading through this chapter.

iceangel998 - Thanks.

s.halliwell24 - He may meet some dead people!

MaraWeaves - Thanks

Silver-Entrantress-Elf - Thanks

Ace Ryn Knight - Feel free to put it in your C2.

Lady Urquentha - His charge will be coming soon.


	4. Chapter Four: Reading the Handbook Again

**Harry Potter and the Charm of San Francisco**

**By Charming Marauders**

**Chapter Four - Reading the Handbook Again**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Charmed or any related syndicates and settings. However, the plot is mine, as are any characters and settings you do not recognise.

A.N.- Hey thanks for the reviews guys see end for any answers.

* * *

After Harry let himself in he grabbed a can of limeade out of the fridge. "How do they know that it's my favourite drink?" he asked himself as he walked to the sofa, sat down and promptly stood back up again; he had forgotten his wand was in his pocket! He put it on the coffee table, picked up the handbook and read the third chapter.

_Chapter 3: Healing_

_You have mastered Orbing and Sensing; now you can try healing. _

_The trigger could be anything; love, hate and anger are the three most common emotions that can trigger this power. You must think about something that makes you feel any of these emotions and see if your hands have a golden glow radiating from them. Having a broken glass or plate in front of you may help, as you can try to mend the glass, using this healing power._

_When you have been healing for a couple of months you will find it easier to do, and then less love/hate/anger will be needed to provide the power._

Harry went in to the kitchen with the book and his wand, took a glass from the cupboard, and dropped it onto the floor, whereupon it smashed into a thousand pieces.

"Reparo!" Harry shouted, pointing his wand at the mess on the floor. The shards flew back together and formed a glass again.

"Accio!" he said to the glass, extremely glad he could still do magic, then added "Thank Merlin!" as the glass whooshed into his hand. "It would have been awkward, not to mention strange, for me to live without magic."

"Now, what was that breaking spell?" he said, trying hard to think of an easy way to break the glass.

"Um, how about Brakio!" he suggested to himself, pointing his wand at the glass, not really thinking it would work.

The glass broke neatly into three pieces with lightening bolt edges, not unlike the faded scar upon Harry's forehead, still there after 24 years.

"Wow, it worked," Harry said, amazed that his made-up spell had split the glass so neatly. "Right, anger -erm… what makes me angry? Ron? No… Hermione? Nope… Ginny? Never, she's perfect… James? Who could? He's three. Sirius? He used to, well, his death anyway." After careful consideration, Harry settled upon remembering that anger he felt at being cooped up in the Order HQ the summer before sixth year.

* * *

After 10 minutes he felt like that 16-year-old boy again, angry with Sirius for dying and angry with Dumbledore for letting him die.

He had been sitting with unfocused eyes for two or three minutes, wondering if this would work and then, deciding that it wasn't, tried another feeling.

"Love, that's an easy one; Ginny, our wedding, James's birth," Harry muttered remembering each one.

He kept reliving his favourite memories of Ginny and his son with his hands on either side of the glass pieces, waiting for them to glow. One minute and… -nothing. Two minutes -still nothing. After five minutes he decided to give up that idea.

Harry went on to the last emotion in the book: hate.

_Great, spending my time thinking about Malfoy and Snape,_ he thought, rather annoyed by this fact.

He tried to think of Malfoy, but thought of the funny things that had happened to him instead; the blond, bouncing ferret, the many hexes that not only he but also Ron, Fred, George and Ginny had thrown at him over the years, the best time being when Ginny had sent a Jelly Legs Jinx Malfoy's way the same moment Harry had put the full body bind on him, causing Malfoy to be cocooned in green jelly.

Then he felt it, a tingle in his fingers; gold was radiating from them. He held his hands over the glass and it slowly went back together with no trace of the three lightening shaped cracks.

"Wow!" Harry exclaimed. "Who would've thought that amusement could trigger something as lifesaving as this?"

He broke a plate and put it together with his new power, thinking of some of the pranks Sirius had told him that he, along with the other Marauders, had done in his time at Hogwarts.

_Well_, he thought, _chapter four, here I come_.

_Chapter 4: Everything you need to know about Charges_

_A charge is the person you have to guide and protect. You can sense where your charge is and you can orb to him or her. _

_Your charge can reach you by calling out your name loudly. However, this only works if you are on the same plane or world as he or she is. _

_If you feel your charge needs to be kept safe, you may take him or her to Magic School (this is a school protected from demons where the pupils are taught how to use their powers correctly, you also cannot die whilst you are within the grounds) for a short while. _

_Your charge may have to protect an innocent; such as a human with special powers he or she doesn't know about, a witch who doesn't have active powers or a Whitelighter to be. Your charge may also have to protect a human from demons if these demons take a particular interest in him or her because of the good he or she has done. _

_All charges have a book, which holds many spells and plenty of information about demons, past and present. You are allowed to read this book whenever you want, and you may need to secretly turn the pages to a spell if the charges have trouble finding it on their own. _

_You can heal your charge if a Demon, Warlock or Darklighter hurts him or her. If a Darklighter's arrow hurts your charge, you must remove the arrow without its touching you, as the poison kills Whitelighters. After you have done this, you can heal the wound._

_Well,_ thought Harry, as he closed the book, _this does sound very different from 'normal', even by my standards. _

Feeling hungry now, Harry walked into his kitchen and decided to cook some Pasta Bolognese, if he could find the ingredients, that is.

* * *

Harry did find the ingredients. He cooked his dinner, and ate it, thinking of his and Ginny's first proper date. He had taken her to a little known Italian restaurant on the same street as Madame Puddifoot's teashop, where they had eaten spaghetti and talked the night away.

After filling his stomach, Harry went into his bathroom, showered, glad that there was a shower, and then put on his pyjamas.

He then retrieved his wand and the handbook from the sitting room, and sat down in his bed to read the final two chapters.

_Chapter 5: The Worlds. _

_There are many different worlds in which good or evil reign and following are a few you will hear of often in everyday life. _

_i) Earth_

_Earth is the place you have lived your life, and now you protect charges that are citizens of earth _

_ii) 'Up there' - the Elders' land_

_The Elders live above the clouds and this place is where you will attend meetings with other Whitelighters and Elders. _

_iii) The Underworld_

_The Underworld is where the demons live. It is currently unorganised, but all demons will be under the charge of their 'clan' king or queen who will try to get along with other kings and queens if need be. _

_iv) Other planes/worlds_

_There are many other planes, the most prominent of which are listed here._

_1) The spirit realm - this is where a person's spirit goes before he or she goes on to the world of the dead. _

_2) The opposites world - this world co-exists with our own and is the exact opposite; our good people are bad there, and demons are good. Fear Hope, etc. _

_All planes/worlds exist in harmony in the same space, and a shift in one could cause a shift in them all. For example, if you find a way into the opposites world, you must do extreme bad in the good world to shift the balance back. _

_v) Alternate Realities_

_Within our world there are other planes that are of alternate realities. For example, if something happened, such as meeting someone or not meeting him or her, whatever resulted from that would be different in an alternate reality. _

_These places sound interesting, _Harry thought, when he had finished that chapter, _especially the Elder-land above the clouds. _

Harry shifted in his bed and, now lying down, read the last chapter.

_Chapter 6: Good vs. Bad_

_There are many different forces of good and bad in the world, some powerful and some not so much so._

_i) The Charmed Ones_

_Prue, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell are three sisters with powers so strong that they are the highest force of good witches there is. _

_However, Prue, with the powers of telekinesis and astral projection, was killed by the assassin demon Shax in 2001. _

_As a result of this, Piper and Phoebe found out that they had a half sister, previously unknown to them: Paige Matthews. She came to Prue's funeral and helped them to vanquish Shax, and from then on the Charmed Ones were re-constituted. _

_Piper has the power of speeding up and slowing down particles, enabling her to blow up or freeze demons, people, or objects. _

_Phoebe has the inactive power of premonitions and the active power of levitation. Also, her power of empathy means she can tap into another's powers and use them against him or her. _

_Paige has a new form of telekinesis, which orbs an object she calls for to her hand. Also, because she is half Whitelighter, she can orb, and, with the help of another Whitelighter, she can heal. She has recently been given charges, and you can call for her like you would a normal Whitelighter. _

_The sisters have had the same Whitelighter since they came to their powers in 1998. Leo Wyatt is now one of the few Whitelighters who have become an Elder. Leo is also married to Piper, and they have two lovely sons: Wyatt and Chris. _

_ii) The Triad_

_The Triad was comprised of the three most evil demons in the underworld, second only to the Source. They sent the demon Belthazor to kill the Charmed Ones in 1999, only to be killed by him. _

_iii) The Source_

_The Source of all evil has now, thankfully, been vanquished, by the Charmed Ones. The Source was the most powerful demon ever to have existed, and he organised the underworld for centuries. His powers would be passed from him to the most powerful demon near him at the moment he was killed, and the powers would eventually take over this demon's life. The last Source was Cole Turner, who became him by accident. The Source took over Cole and made him impregnate Phoebe with, literally, the spawn of evil. When the charmed ones vanquished Cole, his human half held onto his love for Phoebe, and he collected powers to become the most powerful demon of all time. Although he said he was using his powers for good, Phoebe wanted him dead, and Paige finally vanquished him when one of his plans to get Phoebe back went wrong. _

_iv) Other Forces of Good_

_There are many forces of good in the world. There are good witches, Elders, Whitelighters, wizards (although there are none left except the ones in the Harry Potter books, who are real), and many others as well. Listed here are many of the good people you may meet. _

_a) Leprechaun – Small people who give either good or bad luck to people who use gold. _

_b) 7 Dwarfs (from Snow White) – These little men preserve the dead. _

_c) Fairies – These are tiny people with wings. You can only see them in the 'tween places', such as in windows and doorways, and at midnight._

_d) Unicorn – The only magical creature to keep its magic in an outage, the unicorn uses its horn with spells to create the desired effect. _

_e) Ogre – This is a tall and slightly smelly, but very kind and friendly creature, that will always help if you need it. _

_f) Nymphs – These creatures live near a special spring with water that has healing powers. They love singing and dancing to the music of the Satyr's pipes. _

_v) Other forces of evil_

_Although the Source, the Triad, and Belthazor have been vanquished, there are unfortunately still many evil beings around. Some of the ones you may have to vanquish are listed here, and many others you will find in your charge's book. _

_a) Zanku – This is the most evil demon after Belthazor. The Source had him imprisoned, and he has only been released just recently. _

_b) Wizards – Some wizards can be evil, but, fortunately, there are none left. _

_c) Conjurers – These can be evil, but they have all have been exiled so they should not bother you. _

_Most of these evil beings can be vanquished easily; however, some may require a larger power to be vanquished, such as the power of three. _

_vi) Beyond Good and Evil_

_The Avatars were the most powerful beings. Believed to be neutral, they recruited the most powerful forces of good and evil. However, they recently created Utopia, with the help of the Charmed Ones. This, we thought, proved them to be good, but there were flaws to this. They erased people who caused conflict, and stopped people from having free will. The Charmed ones made them turn back time to stop Utopia. In our opinion, they are evil, but they could have been good. _

_Interesting,_ thought Harry, as he finished the book. _I must get some sleep. I don't know when I've got to prove myself Whitelighter enough to have a charge, so I'd better practice again in the morning._ And with that, he fell asleep.

* * *

A.N. - just thought of this when I was looking at my stats earlier, if you have me on your favourites or alerts I'd really appreciate it if you clicker the little purple button at the bottom and tell me what you like about my little story. Thanks.

Thank you to my ever-lovely reviewers:

**s.halliwell24** - it's a shop where all the Whitelighters get their food and stuff from and he saw Harry looking lost so asked.

**MaraWeaves** -yep level headedness is a requirement

**satyr-oh** - you'll have to wait and see how ironic I might be!

**fanmania **- Charge coming soon and here's the update.


	5. Chapter Five: Leo Visits

**Harry Potter and the Charm of San Francisco**

**By Charming Marauders**

**Chapter Five: Leo Visits**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Charmed or any related syndicates and settings. However, the plot is mine, as are any characters and settings you do not recognise.

A.N.: Hey guys, this is the un-betaed version so sorry if there is any mistakes.

A.N.2: As we are nearing the release of Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince i have decided to call this a 'Pre-HBP-Fic' but if there is anythingin HBP that doesn't mess with my plot then i will put it in. Also this fic is Charmed AU from about mid-way through season seven as i had most of this written before I saw the end of Season seven so it doesn't comply with Leo not being n Elder and all that. Any way enough with the rambling. On with the story...

* * *

Harry woke late the next morning with a different feeling than the morning before, he had had a really good nights sleep and felt that his senses were sharper than ever. 

Then he heard a creak and grabbed his wand from the top of his bedside cabinet and ran through to the sitting room.

"Stupefy," Harry yelled pointing his wand at the uninvited visitor.

They fell to the ground with a thump and Harry walked over to turn them on to their back to check that they were still alive (he had no idea what part of the body he had hit with the spell, into the heart could be fatal.)

"Damn!" Harry cursed as he turned the body over. "Oh fiddlesticks! What's that wake up spell? Erm, enty? No. Er, energy? Nope. Oh yeah, Enervate." He said, pointing the wand at Leo's body.

"Urgh, What did you do to me?" Leo asked when he had stood up.

"Erm, yeah, sorry I stunned you. It's an automatic reaction, if you don't expect guests and someone intrudes you stun them." Harry answered apologetically.

"Oh, please refrain from doing it again."

"Okay, what did you come for?" Harry asked.

"To see how your practice is going. Have you read the handbook yet?"

"Yeah, I finished it last night and I've been practicing too." Harry told him happy that he had finished before Leo turned up.

"Good, can I see?" Leo asked looking like he didn't think anyone had read the entire book and practiced.

"Erm, yeah, sure," Harry said as he straightened himself up, whilst inwardly hoping that he did not make a fool of himself, or worse.

He closed his eyes and thought of himself flowing through the wall to his kitchen and when he opened his eyes he was standing by his fridge. _Mmm food, I think it's time for some breakfast. _He thought and grabbed an apple from the table; then orbed back in front of Leo.

"You took a while." He said as Harry appeared before him.

"Mmm, sorry I wanted to grab breakfast." Harry explained holding up the apple as proof.

"Ok you eat that and then you can show me that you can heal it back together."

"Does that mean I can eat it again?" Harry asked amazed.

"If you want to," Leo told him smiling.

"Cool!" Harry sat down and gestured for Leo to as well.

As Harry ate Leo looked at the way Harry had arranged his flat in the 2 days he had been living there.

* * *

"Right, I'm done." Harry informed Leo as he placed the apple core on the table.

"Okay, show me healing." Leo told him.

Harry placed his hands on either side of the apple core and thought about the many pranks he had played on the Slytherins in his sixth and seventh years at Hogwarts. His hands began to glow and he lifted them over the apple, which promptly started to sparkle and grow to proper apple shape.

"Well done Harry. That worked really well. What's your trigger?" Leo asked thinking Harry must be the quickest learner ever.

"It's, erm, amusement." Harry said wondering what Leo would say about his obviously strange trigger, it hadn't even been in the handbook. "I tried anger and just ended up wanting to break stuff like I was 16 again. Then I tried thinking of Ginny and James and my love for them but that just made me think of them, I tried to hate thinking about Malfoy and Snape and then I remembered all the pranks Sirius told me about and my hands started to glow." Harry said wondering why he had just told all that to an almost complete stranger, although he felt Leo would understand.

"Well, that's very interesting." He said yet again amazed that Harry could heal perfectly and with such a different trigger. "I suppose that you can't sense as you don't have a charge so …"

"I can, I tried to sense my son James, and knew where he was."

"Oh, well then try on another person you know really well."

Harry closed his eyes again and thought of Ginny, where she was, what she was doing and he felt a part of himself flowing to her body. He flowed over the sea to London and into Flourish and Blots in Diagon Alley.

"Ginny's in Flourish and Blots in Diagon Alley." Said Harry, coming out of the trance to talk to Leo, and wondering hat she was doing there.

"Well, it sounds like you're ready for the test," he said bemused that Harry knew the exact place only the second time he had ever tried sensing. _He must have an extreme bond with his son and Ginny, hmm, is that his wife? I must ask when I get beck up there. _"Ill come some time tomorrow. Practice and be ready."

"Okay, see you then." Harry said in a far off voice still thinking about Ginny.

_Oh no if he's too caught up in his death and loss of his loved ones like I was then he'll never pass the _test he thought. To Harry he said, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked you to do that you're not ready to think about her yet.

"No, it doesn't matter I've got to get used to it. I want to go to buy some food and stuff. I found my way to the shop yesterday but I don't remember how to get there, could you give me some directions?" Harry answered him in a voice that did not sound quite as happy as he was trying to make out. "Oh and how can I get some money? I don't think I've got any muggle stuff," he added with a slight laugh.

"Yes, it's not far, turn left out of the front door, right at the end of the street, straight over into the next part of that street then it's on the left about 200 meters down." Leo reeled off the directions like he was a portable map. "Just give them this card when you get to the checkout." He said giving Harry a purple card, credit card size.

"Thanks, well I'll see you tomorrow, then."

And with Harry's answer Leo orbed out, his reply of "bye," echoed around Harry's sitting room.

Harry looked at the card and saw what it had on it.

Harry James Potter

Elder Card

For All Your Home-ly Needs

He smiled at the writing and went into his room to look for his wallet, or rather an exact copy of his wallet and contents.

He found it in his bed-side cabinet, opened it and found his pictures of Ginny, James, Ron, Hermione and their daughter Amber. There was also a small amount of Muggle money, wizard money and some Weasley's Wizard Wheezes Funky Flavour Gum. He put the in the wallet then that into his pocket and picked up his keys.

He left the flat and followed Leo's directions, and walked into the supermarket.

"Hello Mr. Potter, what can we do for you?" Terrence Norris asked as Harry walked through the door of his shop.

"Hi, can you tell me where the tomatoes, pasta and beef mince are please? Oh and some chewing gum, crisps and chocolate please?" Harry asked reeling off a list of what he had used, and junk food he just couldn't live without.

"Yes, of course, follow me."

* * *

After thanking Terrence Norris, Harry, with a full basket, joined the end of a huge checkout queue.

Looking around Harry saw that Adam Travers, the Whitelighter who had helped him home, was standing in front of him. "Hey Harry. You found your way here again!" He joked when he turned around seeing that it was Harry he had felt looking at him.

"Yeah, I couldn't remember the way so I asked Leo for directions." Harry explained.

"Leo Wyatt? The Elder? The Avatar?"

"Leo, the Elder, yes. Is he an Avatar as well?" Harry asked.

"Well, yes that's what people have been saying. He had a sort of breakdown of his marriage with one of the charmed ones, than he killed an elder and then about a year ago it all got better for him because he 'found peace' and supposedly became an Avatar." Adam explained.

"Oh I didn't know that, it didn't say the names of any avatars in the handbook." Harry mentioned.

"They weren't in it when I became a Whitelighter, how long have you been one?" Adam asked.

"Erm, the night I died, yesterday and today." Harry said counting on his fingers.

"Oh, sorry. When are you going to take the test?"

"Leo said tomorrow, is it easy or not?" Harry asked hoping it wouldn't be too hard.

"Yes it probably will be for you if you're taking it after three days!"

By this time they were at the front of the queue so Harry said: "Why don't you come round tomorrow and bring some friends, if you want. We could celebrate if I pass the test."

"Course you'll pass, I'll come by around six." Adam said as he paid for his groceries. "Oh, and good luck!"

Harry paid for his food, walked out of the shop and reversed Leo's directions to find his way back home.

* * *

When he got back Harry decided to start cooking some food for a light meal so he set a sachet of rice in the microwave and put some bacon under the grill. It felt weird to be cooking for one; it could be over six at the weekends in Grimmauld place, so he decided to look for something to read while the food was cooking.

After checking round the sitting room for a bookshelf/cupboard he vaguely remembered seeing books or magazines piled up somewhere out of the corner of his eye the night before as he was thinking about sleep.

He walked into his bathroom and noticed a pile of his favourite magazines, _Quidditch Weekly_, and _The Quibbler_ among them. There was a note stuck to the front cover of the top _Quibbler_.

_Harry_, it said in purpley-blue, curly writing, not unlike Dumbledore's, _your wife_- here Harry felt his stomach knot up, _has cancelled your magazine subscriptions, but Mr. Norris of the supermarket has said that he will buy in any of these is you wish to keep reading them. _

_Also the Daily Prophet will be sent to you as normal from Monday if you wish. _

Yours, Leo Wyatt 

'Aw, that's nice of them,' Harry thought making a mental note to thank Mr. Norris the next time he was at the supermarket.

Harry re-read the note and felt tears well up in his emerald eyes. The shock of becoming a Whitelighter was wearing off and Harry, confronted in such a concrete form as Ginny having to cancel his magazine subscriptions, was beginning to realize just what might be happening over the ocean.

* * *

In 12 Grimmauld Place Ginny was crying she had been doing it a lot recently. Well that was to be expected when your soul mate had just died.

Without being able to understand why his mummy was crying the three-year-old James was hugging her.

"Oh … James baby … what are we … going to do?" she said between hiccups as he crying slowly subsided.

"Mummy," said James trying to determine why she was crying so much.

James clambered down from his mother's lap and toddled off to find his dad.

"Daddy, where yooo?" James' yell echoed through the empty house.

RRRING! The doorbell rang making James jump and caused Ginny to notice her son had disappeared.

"Jimmy, come to mummy," Ginny called in a voice much more confidant than she felt.

"Mummy, where Daddy?" The babe asked as he ambled up to the front door where Ginny had gone just about to open it.

"Oh, James, baby," Ginny said sadly, crouching down to his level. "Daddy's gone away but don't worry, he's still with you in here," She said pointing to his heart.

"That was sweet," said a masculine voice behind her. "He's going to be thankful he's got you when he's older."

"Ron?" Ginny questioned turning to face her brother. "How did you get in?"

"Harry gave me a key, in case of emergencies and since you didn't come to the door I figured you might need some comforting." Ron said a little embarrassed.

"Yeah I guess I do, although James has been a great kid 'though I don't think he understands he's never going to see Harry again." She said, quietening a lot as she spoke about Harry.

"Come here," Ron said, pulling his sister into a hug. "It'll get easier, don't worry. Remember what Harry was like when Sirius died. He nearly had a breakdown. Merlin only knows what happened to him then but he got better and could live his life."

"Do you really not know what happened to him that summer, once we got him from the Dursley's that is?" she asked him surprised that Harry had never told his best friends what caused him to accept his godfather's death.

"No, we never pestered him about it. Me and 'Mione got together that summer and we thought it would bother him so we weren't with him. He holed himself up with Buckbeak lot of the time. Why? What do you know?"

"Well, it was me. I found him crying in Buckbeak's room about two weeks after he got here. We talked, he cried, a lot, and I kissed him. I think he really just needed someone who he could rely on not to go weird if he cried. I mean how would you've reacted if he started crying and needed a hug or whatever?" she said into his chest where she was trying not to cry on him, knowing he wouldn't like it.

"Yeah, I see what you mean. I'm not that good with crying girls let alone a crying bloke," he said, glad that she wasn't crying. "Did you just say you kissed him?" he exclaimed holding her out at arms length.

"I don't know, did I?" Ginny said trying to act the innocent while the twinkle in her eye and the slight mischievous smile playing on her lips was a giveaway.

"Yes you jolly well did and you know it. I thought you two got together about half-way through the first term in sixth year."

"Well, we didn't, I just wanted to make sure you would be okay with it so we pretended that we were friends and just found a better friendship, which progressed to more that term, because of what happened in the Department of Mysteries. Hermione noticed but you've always been a bit of a plank!" She explained to him.

"Well, yes I suppose I was I didn't notice my feelings for Hermione 'till that summer." He said thinking about that first week in headquarters with just Hermione and him.

"Right," he said coming out of his thoughts. "I can see that you're going to be fine, so I'd better get back to work. See ya sis." He said letting go of her shoulders. "Bye Jim."

"'Cle Ron," said the baby holding his hands up to his uncle.

"Hey baby," Ron said picking up James. "Now I'm going to work so you look after Mummy for me, okay?"

"'Kay," the babe replied, "bye," he said as Ron handed him over to Ginny.

"See you Gin," said Ron going out the front door.

* * *

Harry was shocked out of his thoughts by the oven timer telling him that his food was ready.

After eating Harry walked through to his bedroom where he found a bookshelf in the far corner next to the window.

All his favourite books were on it held up by ornate Gryffindor lion bookends. Also there was a set of six books that he didn't recognise. He picked up the first book and gasped when he saw the title included his name.

Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone by J. K. Rowling he read "Wow, this book is all about me," Harry exclaimed to himself after he had read the first page or so. He then skimmed through all the titles in the row, "Each book is a year in my life, but where's seventh year? I must get in touch with this J. K. Rowling. I'll ask Leo about them later" 

Taking the book in his hand over to his bed he settled himself and read the first four chapters.

_Well, this is strange,_ he thought, _reading about myself. Although this is one of the few books about me that seem to have been written by someone who can write and not just put over their opinions about me. _

He put the book back on the shelf and, deciding to practice, orbed all over his flat, this time with objects to see if he could, like he had with the apple, sensed everybody he could think of and broke and healed anything he thought he would be able to heal back together.

Exhausted he went to bed happy he would pass the test in the morning.

* * *

**Thank you to my reviewers please do so again it would make my day. xx**

**pandabears05** -Thank You Charmed Ones Soon.

**s.halliwell24** - Thanks.

**t.v freakangelblue** - Thanks, no Ginny and James protecting though … yet!

**mist of shadows** - Yeah no rest for the wicked!

**ApocSM** - Glad you liked it.

**MaraWeaves** - Chapter 7: The Charge!

**egastin77** - Thanks

**nonjon** - Thank you for taking the time to post and glad you thought it was goodenough to put in your C2. And I hope I've converted you to a Charmed fan!

**mae-E** - Wow lots of questions, firstly he died and became a Whitelighter although I've not written that yet and only vaguely do I know how, you wont get to see that for a while yet!  
Charmed Ones are in chapter 7 as is his charge!  
He will see his family…eventually!  
Ooh … Halliwell manor now that would be telling wouldn't it!  
The Book of Shadows reminds him of the library books at Hogwarts.  
Parents or Sirius? Another good question but that would be giving too much away!

**Sarah R Potter** -Thanks.

**Sandy** - Thank you your review was lovely your questions are answered above.

Thanks XxX

C M


	6. Chapter Six: The Test and After

**A. N. Well, it's been a while! This is the new version of chap 6, I was told by my beat that the slash wasn't good and after re-reading it I could see that it wasn't so I changed it and here is the beta'd copy. **

**Thanks ItsMajesty for the beta-ing

* * *

**

Chapter Six: The Test and After 

Harry woke at seven the next morning and, sitting up in bed, read another few pages of _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. _When he was fully awake he orbed to his kitchen and started to cook two croissants and poured some cranberry juice into a glass from the carton in the fridge.

He orbed to his sitting room and picked up the book, orbed back and got out the croissants.

_Mmm, they smell lovely_, Harry thought as he put chocolate spread on them.

He skimmed through the handbook as he was eating and, just as he was finishing, he heard a knock at the front door.

_Damn,_ Harry thought as he orbed to his bedroom. _I'm not ready._

He grabbed his wand and cast a clothes-changing spell that refreshed him, and he orbed to the front door, shoving his wand into his pocket.

"Hi, Leo," Harry said, as he opened the door.

"Hey, are you ready?" Leo asked.

"Just a second," Harry said, and he ran through to the kitchen and cleaned his glass and plate with a wave of his wand ("Scourgify!"). With another wave of his wand, he sent them flying over to the sink, where they could stand and look like they were drying.

"Okay, ready," Harry said when he was back in his sitting room. "Are we going 'up there'?" he asked.

"Yes that's where the course is," Leo told him, holding out his hand.

* * *

Harry found himself standing on a cloud where what looked like a muggle assault course, demons inclusive, was set out. 

"Right, what have I got to do?" Harry asked when he had memorised every turn he could see (he knew his seeker's eyes and memory would make this much easier).

"You've got to get to the end of the course using your healing and Orbing powers," Leo told him. "The people must be healed and you must orb past any obstacles. Got that?"

"Yep, how long have I got?"

"About four minutes, the fastest person did it in two minutes and forty-seven seconds. Oh, and can I have your wand please?"

Harry handed over his wand somewhat reluctantly and stood on the start cross.

"On your marks, get set, go!"

Harry orbed to the first person and healed him. He then orbed to the next one, but a demon popped up behind her, so Harry grabbed her hand, orbed her behind a wall, and healed her, then he orbed to the next body and so on until the end of the course.

"Done," Harry said, as he walked casually over the finish line a short while after.

"Wow," Leo said, when he had orbed to Harry. "That's the fastest ever! - Two minutes and twenty-three seconds!"

"Cool!" said Harry, amazed that he could finish, let alone be the fastest ever. "Do I get a charge now then?"

"Yes, you have proven that you are more than ready. You orbed to each person to reach him or her quickly, whereas most people just run. Here's your certificate," Leo said, with a click of his fingers.

Wicked!" Harry said, using one of Ron's favourite descriptives.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Harry was moving furniture around his sitting room when someone knocked on the front door. 

"Hey, Harry! I brought some friends with me and more are coming in a bit," said Adam when Harry had opened the door and let him in.

"Cool, I'll get some drinks, what do you want? I haven't got any alcohol though."

"That's okay, we do! I sort of just assumed you would pass."

"Yeah, two minutes twenty-three seconds, the fastest ever!" Harry said proudly.

"Well, you never did do anything by halves did you Potter?" said a familiar, drawling voice from the open door.

"Malfoy!" Harry exclaimed, whipping to face the tall, handsome blond man who walked into Harry's apartment. "What the hell are you doing here? Surely you can't be a Whitelighter too? Last I heard you fell off the edge of the planet!"

"Nice to see you too, Harry. And no, contrary to popular belief I am not dead. I just moved here to San Francisco and made some friends who don't know about my father. Adam said a new friend of his was taking the Whitelighter test today and asked if I would like to go to his congrats party. So here I am and, to be honest, never in a million years did I think I'd see you made a Whitelighter. Though it figures, you being the golden boy and all." And with that Draco walked up to a brunette woman who was standing next to Adam watching the scene unfold and lightly threw an arm over her shoulder.

"Oh, so why did you move here? I thought you were all set to become a Death Eater once we had graduated from Hogwarts."

"Well, actually -"

"What?" Adam cut Draco off as his brain processed the words Death Eater and Hogwarts. "Did you just say Hogwarts as in the school of Magic from the Harry Potter books?"

"Yeah, erm, -didn't you think it was a bit strange that I look like the kid described in those books and that I have the same name?"

"You've got the scar too," Draco added.

"Yes, thank you Draco, I really needed to be reminded of that fact," Harry said sarcastically, treating Draco to a death glare that would rival Snape's.

"Oh, right. So you're really Harry Potter?"

"Yes."

"Well, that still doesn't explain how you know Drae," Adam said, still confused.

"Drae?" Harry scoffed, earning himself a glare from the young blond. "Well, who was the only person Harry hated?" he said, turning back to Adam.

"Er… Voldemort?"

"No, not old Voldie. I pitied him more than I hated him."

"Oh … Draco Malfoy?" he said, still thinking. As this point registered properly in his mind he whipped around and addressed Draco. "Wait, Draco Malfoy. You're the Draco Malfoy, a wizard who is in books?"

"Yep, that would be me. Sorry, I would've told you but Wizard Law states that only a witch or wizard's significant other is allowed to know, and said significant other's family after a wedding or bonding ritual. And seeing as my "significant other" is Lexy, she's the only one who knows. Unless they guess," he added as an afterthought.

"Oh, right," he said, sitting down in one of the chairs by the wall.

"So anyway, Draco," Harry butted in, "seeing as you are the friend of one of the three people I know here, would you consider a truce?" He held out his hand.

"Well, you certainly are a handy person to have around if I should find myself in a tight spot. Especially now that you can't die," he said and shook Harry's hand.

"Right then, as the fourth person I know here, would you be so kind as to introduce me to these people who are probably thinking I'm mad?"

"Sure. This is my fiancé Alexandra Harper."

"Hey, and it's Lexy. Call me Alexandra and I'll have to hurt you!" she said and Harry got the feeling that she would stay true to her word.

"Hi. So how long have you had to put up with Draco then?" Harry joked.

"Hey, I'm not that bad, it's your own fault that I hexed you so much. If you were in Slytherin then maybe we would've got on. But then again, you have so many Gryffindor qualities you wouldn't have survived long in Snake territory."

"Well, the only reason the hat didn't make me a Snake was that I asked it not to." Harry retorted.

"Really? That's interesting. Anyway, Lex and I have been together for four years now, and we were friends for a year first," Draco told him.

"This is my brother Niall," Lexy said, turning around to pull a tall man, who looked exactly like her with darker hair and "designer stubble", forward.

"Hey … So, Harry Potter?" he said a little apprehensively.

"That's me!" Harry replied rather chipperly.

"Cool, so, how did you die? Was it in "The Final Battle" against Lord V.?"

"Lord V.? that's a good way of shortening his name, nice and concise, must mention that to Ron next time I …" Harry's voice faltered as he remembered he would never see Ron again.

"Er, Harry? Harry?" Harry was snapped out of his mind by someone yelling.

"What? Oh, sorry, got lost for a moment. What was the question?"

After that the party flew by in a blur of names, faces and music. Harry wished that he had Hermione's memory, or at least that he could remember all the names of these people who would, no doubt, become his friends.


End file.
